Engineer Joseph
General Info Engineer Joseph, also known as Joseph Ashton, is an engineer to the United Nations Republic, and the chief engineer to the Titanium Six. He was born 3457, and became an engineering teacher after graduating High School until he joined the military later in his life, where he became chief engineer after a few years of service on the Titanium Six. Early Life & Service Joseph, after graduating High School, became an engineering teacher on the Earth colony Mars III. He taught for many years until 3490. In 3490, the Empire invaded Mars III, and began to level the planet to the ground. Joseph was able to save tons of civilians when he saw the Empire ship getting ready to level the city he was in. He and many civilians went through the sub-systems of the city, evading Empire fire on the city, until they were able to get out and find a U.N.R camp. Joseph was made a hero of the attack as he saved a few hundred civilians, and then he was relocated back to Earth. With no home or job, he decided to join the military and become an Engineer with the experience he had. After training for two years, he was assigned to the Titanium Six as an Engineer, and when the ship underwent a revamp in 3495, he was made Chief Engineer. He first appeared halfway through the test series as the chief engineer of the Titanium Six. He was repairing the Titanium Six from the events of saving John from the Saturn station. The Events of Season One In Season One, Joseph was keeping the Titanium Six in check during the crash onto the uncharted planet. When they were boarded by the Empire, he twice avoided trouble by the first time "assisting" the Empire, and the second time watching a firefight between the crew and the Empire from the sidelines, showing his cowardly nature, despite his heroic past. After the shape shifter problem, when the Titanium Six was sent careening into Torin, Joseph was nearby the bridge, and came barreling in asking what was going on. After the crew that went out to find help was arrested, Joseph payed the bail using monopoly money. This resulted in the crew that got arrested previous to get re-arrested, along now with Joseph. Joseph was one of the captives when Lord Alien payed the bail. He was in the prisons when Ron careened the Titanium Six into the Empire ship, saving him and the rest of the crew. When the future Titanium Twenty-Seven arrives, two soldiers knock Jane out to bring her to her future self. As they pass through Engineering while Joseph is watching TV, he sees Jane being kidnapped. One of the soldiers brings out a gun to intimidate Joseph, where he immediately points to the nearest exit of the Titanium Six, again showing his cowardice. After getting the Gold Two as their partner ship, the Titanium Six falls under heavy fire, causing Engineering to catch fire. Joseph is shown to be not combating the fire, but rather yelling at it to go away. He was one of the captured when the Empire purges the ship, before they break out and escape Coran. When the Titanium Six fails to start after heavy repairs on Earth, Joseph remains behind to work on the Titanium Six with Ron, while the rest of the crew moves to the Titanium Five to respond to a distress call. Joseph is most likely on the Six during the Earth Siege but is not present until the end when the reserve fleet shows up and multiple transports rescue Jane and John from the surface. The Events of Season Two Joseph planned to remain on the Titanium Six during Christmas leave with not much family to go to, and spends the day before going on the mission to the colony being attacked by the robot army. He was part of the defense of the civilians, driving the robots back until Jane and John are released from custody, and they completely rid the city of the robots. When the Six goes to rescue the Torin Governor, their transport is shot down and Joseph is injured in the process. Ron proceeds to wrap him up in bandages, and he's able to continue on after discarding them, just having been a little sore. They fail to rescue the Torin Governor, and return to Earth to report mission failure. He was seen one last time at the funeral for Lord Alien. Appearance Joseph is middle-aged with black short but slightly flowing hair. He has a standard chief engineer uniform, green overcoat, magenta undershirt, and blue pants. Trivia - Despite Joseph's heroic act when his home was attacked, he displays a few moments of cowardice to keep himself from death or injury. - Despite having a constant grumpy attitude, he does show a few considerate acts. - He's supposedly the most minor main cast member, but yet has more appearances than Ron. - Joseph is the only main cast member who had a uniform revamp between the test series and official series. In the test series his undershirt was green along with this coat. - He also appears to have the biggest age change between the seasons. In the test series he looked older than he appears in season one, then in season two he looks even younger with his revamped look. - Joseph is southern of origin, as his speech has southern origin.